SUMMER!
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: What happens when Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, and Sasuke stay at Neji's house for a couple of weeks, but there is a suprise!
1. Chapter 1

Summer

By: Hyper n Smart 1

**Tmj- You know the deal i own nothing blah, blah, blah**

_**Summary: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee and Shikamaru are staying at Neji's house for a couple of weeks, but they get a suprise. That suprise shocks all of them expect Neji. To find out that suprise you have to read my story. Now on with the story!!!!! P.S. everyone is 20**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey thanks again for letting us stay at your house." Shikamaru told Neji.

"No problem man." Neji replied to the lazy ass sitting in the passenger seat of his car. Him and the guys with his cousin Hinata, will be staying at his house for a couple of weeks. The problem is his cousin, she is not annoying or anything, how should he put, okay the problem is in the eye of a guy his cousin Hinata is smoking hot. The guys have no clue that she is staying with us. The bad part is 6 guys, if you add him there is 7 guys in a house alone with a smoking hot girl.

"Hey Neji are we almost there?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Neji told the blonde sitting in the back seat.

"Hey guys, guess what!" said Naruto

"What is dobe?" said annoyed Sasuke

"Well i have a feeling that this is going to be a great summer!" Naruto said

"Yeah i have that same feeling too." Kiba said

"ME TOO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" yelled Lee

* * *

**Hinata**

"I think i am going to jump in the shower before Neji and his friends come." Hinata said to herself. Hinata got some clothes ready for when she gets out. Hinata was thinking about what was in stored for this summer. She has a strange feeling that something is going to happened, but the problem is she just does not if it is good or bad. What ever it is she is hoping that is good.

* * *

**Neji**

"Hey guys we are here." Neji said as he pulled into a huge drive way. All the guys jumped out the car and grabed their things and headed towards the house. Neji was hoping that Hinata was hanging out with Tenten or just not in the house.

"Hey Neji where are our rooms?" asked a bored Gaara

"Hey follow me." Neji replied to the red head. Neji showed them where their rooms where. Neji had a lot of rooms, so that means that everyone can have their own room on the second floor. There is a problem with that throught cuz his and Hinata's room is also on the second floor, but he make sure that Hinata's room is next to his.

"Hey Neji." said Naruto

"What is Naruto?" asked an annoyed Neji

"Who's room is this?" asked Naruto and he started opening Hinata's bedroom door.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" yelled Neji and he ran to shut the door.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Why can't we go in there?" Kiba asked.

"Cuz he does not want you guys in there." Gaara said with a sigh and shut his door. Then everyone when down stairs to the living room and Naruto stayed to finish unpacking. While heading down stairs Naruto walked past the bathroom and heard the shower running. Naruto ran down stairs to where the rest of the guys where.

"Neji, Neji, Neji!" yelled Naruto while running to the living room.

"What is Naruto?" asked Neji.

"Someone is in your house," said Naruto "and they are in the shower."

Neji sigh and said "That is my cousin in the shower Naruto and my cousin is going to be staying with us."

"WHAT!!" yelles Kiba and Naruto.

"So you are telling us that your cousin is upstairs taking a shower and is going to be staying." asked/said Shikamaru.

"Pretty much." said Neji

"OK, fine tell us about your cousin then." said Gaara

"Yeah like if your cousin is a boy or girl!" yelled Naruto

"I am not telling you if my cousin is a boy or a girl." said Neji.

"O come plz Neji." begged Naruto. Neji did not say anything.

"Fine then tell us about your cousin." said Sasuke.

"YES YOUTHFUL NEJI!" yelled Lee

Neji sigh again and said "Alright you then you might know her an-"

"HA SO IT IS A GIRL!" yelled Kiba.

"Yes my cousin is a girl." said Neji.

Shikamaru cut in before Kiba ot Naruto could say anything "So you are telling there is a girl staying in a house full of guys."

"Yeah, but if anybody touches her i will KILL all of you." said Neji.

"Toublesome." sigh Shikamaru

"Well can we met her?" asked Sasuke

"Fine." said Neji and then he left to go get Hinata

* * *

**Tmj- So how did you guys like it? PLZ R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tmj- I don't own Naruto**

_Italics = Thinking_

**

* * *

**

**Hinata**

_"I wonder if Neji and the guys got here yet." _Hinata thought as she dried herself off. After she was dry she got dressed, she put on a pair of ripped jeans, white tank-top, pair of black shoes, and a black hoodie. She brushed her long midnight blue hair which was pasted her shoulders. She couls not think of a way to put her up, then was a knock on the bathroom.

"Who is there?" asked Hinata

"Me, Neji." said the cousin on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Hinata. She hated when Neji bugged her while in the bathroom.

"Well, the guys want to meet you." said Neji.

"Kay I will be down in a mintue." Hinata told Neji as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Kay just hurry." Neji told Hinata, _"I wonder if any of the guys remember her, cuz I mean it has been 8 years since she left." _Neji thought to himself while walking down stairs.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Hey guys I wonder if Neji's cousin is hot?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Yeah." said a dog loving boy named Kiba.

"Is that all you two think about?" asked a bored Sasuke.

"Maybe." said Naruto and Kiba. A couples of mintues later Neji showed up.

"Hey guys." said Neji.

"So where is this cousin of yours?" asked Gaara

"She is still getting ready." said Neji while rubbing the back of his head.

"Troublesome." sigh Shikamaru. Then everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All the guys turned their head and all of their jaws dropped. The only guy that could speak was Neji.

"Guys this my cousin." said Neji as he gave death glares to all the guys.

"Hey my name is Hinata Hyuuga." said Hinata as she watched all the guys stare at her.

"Well now that we know your name should we tell you our names?" asked Sasuke

"Nah." Hinata told Sasuke.

"Why not?" asked Lee.

"Cuz I already know you guys." said Hinata while walking to the door.

"Hinata where are you going?" asked a curious Neji.

"Hanging with Tenten." with that Hinata was out the door.

"Why does that name sound so familar?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah why does it youthful Neji?" Lee said

"Well you know that stuttering girl that always faint around Naruto, and had a crush on him she had the boyish hair cut." said Neji

Shikamaru said "Yeah."

"Yeah what ever happen to her?" asked Naruto.

"She moved and well that girl you just saw is her." explained Neji

"WHAT NO WAY!!!" yelled Kiba and Naruto

"Yes that is her." said Neji

"Wow the years have been nice to her." Sasuke said with a smirk. "_Damn she is hot, I still can't believe that was her."_

"Yes youthful Sasuke is right." said Lee

"Why did she move anyway." asked a bored Gaara.

"Cuz her father wanted to move." said Neji while going to sit in a chair.

"I wonder if still has a crush on me still?" asked a hyper Naruto "_If she still does then I am totally asking her out."_

"Nope." said Neji.

"How do you youthful Neji?" asked Lee

"She told me a long time ago that she gave up on you Naruto." Neji told the guys. Everyone expect Neji and Naruto was thinking _"now I might have a chance with her."_

* * *

**Tmj- What did you think and tell the truth, you can vote for the one you want to be with Hinata, PLZ R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tmj- nothing is mine!!!!!!**

**I forgot to tell to you where the rooms are.**

**Left side: Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Lee**

**End of the Hall: Kiba**

**Right side: Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru**

**

* * *

**

Hinata ran out of the house and saw Tenten.

"Hey!" yelled Hinata.

"What up." said Tenten.

"Well the guys are home and I am bored, what about you?" replied Hinata.

"I am bored as well."

"Um....I got it!" said Hinata.

"Go on." said Tenten.

"Lets go to the Skate Park." yelled Hinata.

"Yeah thanks great, but I can't." replied Tenten.

"Why?"

"I lost my skateboard." Tenten said with a weak smile.

"Thats ok, I have one that you can use."

"Thanks Hinata you the best." said Tenten while Hinata.

"Ok Ten you can let go now!" replied Hinata. Tenten let go of Hinata. Hinata ran in to go get the skateboards.

* * *

"Man, I am bored." whined Naruto.

"Shut up dobe." said the annoyed Sasuke.

"Make me teme, cuz I can kick your ass anytim-" Naruto did not finish due to Hinata opening the front door. All the guys turned to look.

"Hinata, I thought you are hanging out with Tenten?" asked the cousin.

"I am."

"Then why are in here?" asked Neji.

"Forgot something."

"Like what?" asked Kiba

"My skateboards." replied Hinata, "Neji where are my skateboards?"

"Upstairs in closet."

"Man, not the closet." said Hinata while running up the steps. When she was up stairs the guys turned to Neji and said "Skateboards?"

"Yeah Hinata learned to skateboard." Naruto was about to say something when all the guys heard a loud scream.

"What was that youthful Neji?

"I don't know." was Neji replied as he ran up stairs, the guys followed after.

* * *

Chiffy

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

HAHA YOU THOUGHT THERE WAS!!!! XD

* * *

When the guys got up stairs there was Hinata on the ground laughing and holding her ribs

"Haha...you...haha... there...haha...was...haha...an emergency...haha!"

"That was not funny Hinata." said an angry Neji.

"O come on you peoples where up here in a flash of lighting." said Hinata while getting off the floor and grabbing the skateboards and leaving.

"Well that was troublesome."

"I know." said Gaara.

* * *

Hinata came home at 9:30 and found all the where in the movie room watching _**Freddy Vs Jason**_. She walked in quietly and then.....BOO! All the guys jumped and she fell on the floor laughing her head off.

"Haha....I....hahaha....scared...hahaha...good." Hinata saw all the stares she was getting and then got up and ran, but before she could make it to the door Gaara and Sasuke had her ankles and dragging her back in.

"Now dear cousin, it is payback." said Neji with a smirk. The guys tied her up to a chair.

"Go ahead to your worst!" yelled Hinata. All the guys smirked. Then Neji left and can back with a a whole bunch of make up. Hinata saw the make up and yelled at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

5 minutes later Hinata was totally pissed cuz she HATED make up. Now the guys gave her a makeover, once she was untied she ran to the bathroom to wash off.

"Haha you see her face." said Kiba.

"Now that was fun." said Shikamaru. Hinata spend half the night in the bathroom trying to wash of the make up. Little did the guys know she had a plan to get them back.

"Now I have a weird feeling." said a blonde

* * *

**Tmj- What did you guys think and remember to vote!! and Review as well! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tmj- Thanks to all the people that review, without you I would never got this far and don't forget to vote at the end.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_The guys gave Hinata a makeover and now it is payback time._

_

* * *

_

**Hinata**

It was around 2:30 am, when Hinata got out of bed. _"Payback time."_ thought Hinata. She went to her desk and got a black maker and she left her room and went to Neji's. Once in Neji's room, she looked to make sure he was asleep. She tip-toed over, uncapped the maker and wrote on his face. She went down the row and into each guys' room and did the same thing expect different words. She knew that once they wake up she be in deep trouble, so she wpuld get up early leave to go to Tenten's. Hinata went back to her room and went to sleep with a smile on her face. Hinata woke up around 8:00 and got ready to leave for Tenten's house. Once she was dressed she a sandwitch and left a note on the table for Neji.

* * *

**Neji**

Neji woke up around 10:30. "_Guess Hinata is not going to get payback." _thought Neji as he walked to the bathroom. Once he wasa in the bathroom he went to the mirror, he stood there shocked, cus written in black marker was the word "**Hippie**."

"HINATA!!!!" yelled Neji. The yell was so loud that it woke the guys. The guys came running to the bathroom.

"Neji whats wron-" All the guys started laughting when they saw his face.

"Don't laught, she got you guys to!" said the angry cousin. All the guys stop laughting when he said this. The guys ran to the to mirror ans sure enough there was word on their faces

Naruto- **Ramen sucks**

Sasuke- **Emo kid**

Shikamaru- **Lazy ass**

Lee- **Not youthful**

Gaara- **Goth kid**

Kiba- **Cat lover**

All the guys was pissed, they ran up to Hinata's room to find that she was not there.

"She not here!" yelled Kiba.

"Lets try the kitchen." said Naruto.

"Troublesome." All the guys ran to the kitchen. They only found a note. They guys read the note.

_Dear Hippie, Ramen sucks, Emo kid, Lazy ass, Not youthful, Goth kid, and Cat lover,_

_Man, I wish I could see your guys' faces, but I can't cuz I am at Tenten's. I will tell you this ever, I mean __EVER__ give or try to give me a makeover again I will not be afraid to use permanent maker and not no washable maker._

_~Hinata_

_P.S. I also have pictures that I can post on the internet, if you don't listen. :)_

"Man I think we went to far with the whole make up thing." said Naruto

"You think." said Gaara.

"I am so youthful." said Lee.

"And I hate cats."

"Can we just shut up and wash this off." said an annoyed Sasuke, "_Damn no one has ever done this to me and then blackmail me, man she is good." _All the guys wash their faces and ate breakfast. Hinata walked in around 6:00 pm and all the guys was sitting on couch.

"Hey did you guys like the gift I left you?" Hinata asked all the guys with a smirk on her face.

"No not really." said an annoyed Gaara.

"Fine, Gaara since you did not like that gift how about this one." Hinata said with a smirk. All the guys was confused, until they saw Hinata walk over to Gaara and kiss him on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, then Hinata went to her room, leaving a stunned Gaara and 6 very pissed guys. Hinata started laughting once she reached her room. She laid down on her bed and thought, "_I knew this would be a great summer, now let the competition begin." _

* * *

**Tmj- So what did you people think, man I tell you when i was writting i could not stop laughting, but remember to vote on the one you want to win and you know I will tell you how manny votes there are. DEADLINE- 07/04/09 (Date may change)**

**Sasuke- 11**

**Gaara- 5**

**Shikamaru- 2**

**Kiba- 1**

**Lee- 0**

**Naruto- 0**


	5. Voting is over!

**The winner is.... SASUKE and the score are **

**Sasuke - 14/17**

**Gaara - 7/17**

**Shikamaru - 4/17**

**Lee - 1/17**

**Kiba - 1/17**

**Naruto - 0/17**

**You can private message me if you have any ideas for the story and thanks to the people that voted**

**~Thank you~**

**Hyper n Smart 1/Me name iz Fuzzy :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tmj- I do not own Naruto in anyway, cuz if I did Hinata would be the main character. I am making to where each guy is going to spend time with Hinata, but at the end she goes with Sasuke, I am SOO SORRY, that I have not updated in awhile but anyways here is chapter 5.**

* * *

Hinata woke up 8:00 am, got dressed in a jogging suit and put her hair in a high ponytail. She went down stairs and made breakfast, then she heard footsteps coming down stairs, She turned to see who it was and it was Lee.

"What are you doing up so early youthful Hinata?"

"I am going for a jog, would you like come?" asked Hinata while she was making some toast.

"Sure, just let me change first." said Lee as he went upstairs to change. About 5 minutes later Lee came down wearing a green jumpsuit. They two ate breakfast and left.

* * *

**Lee & Hinata**

"So Lee, what has happen in Konoha, since I have been gone?" asked Hinata.

"Well...I finally went out Sakura."

"Oh, how did it go?"

"We went out for 2 weeks and I find out she was cheating on me." said Lee.

"That is awful, but I always knew that she was a slut." said Hinata, they both started laughing.

"By the way, Hinata does your cousin know where you are?" asked a curious Lee.

"Yeah I left them a note." The two ran around twon for about a hour.

* * *

**At the house**

Neji was up and making breakfast for everyone, when he found a note.

_Dear Neji._

_Me and Lee went for a jog around town, B back soon._

_Love._

_~Hinata :)_

Neji looked at the clock and it 9:15, "_hm I wonder when they will be back?"_thought Neji. After breakfast was done, the rest of the guys came downstairs.

"Hey Neji where is Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Yeah and where is Lee?" asked Naruto as he started making him a plate of food. The rest of the sat down and ate their food.

"Lee and Hinata went for a jog." said Neji as he ate his food. All the guys thought "_Damn you Lee!"_Just when all the guys where done eating Lee and Hinata came in the door.

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Hinata

"Nothing much." was most of the guys answer.

"Well I am going to take shower. said Hinata as she walked up the steps.

"Hey Neji."

"Yes Lee." said Neji.

"Do you have another shower?"

"Yeah down the hall" said Neji while washing the dishes.

"Okay." said Lee while going upstairs. (AN: Hinata has her own shower in her room)

Once Hinata was dressed, she ran into Lee.

"Sorry Lee" said Hinata.

"That is ok, hey I was wondering if we could hang out again?" asked/said Lee

"Yeah I would like that, then the two went their own ways.

* * *

**Tmj- How did you guys like it, and I will update if I get 5 nice reviews**


	7. PLZ READ!

Hello my fellow readers, I know you were hoping for an update, but I am facing hard times because,

1- My mom and dad are getting a divorce :(

2- I have to worry about my schoolwork :\

3- Lastly, my best is becoming best friends with the girl that I hate :(

So when I get the chance to update I will, and you guys can send me ideas, but I was thinking about another one-shot/songfic about Sasuhina and here are the songs:

**So Close- Jennette Mccurdy**

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

If I think of any more, I will tell you, but remember to vote on my profile!

Well....PEACE! LOVE YA :D AND SORRY I WILL TO UPDATE!


	8. Chapter 6

****

Tmj- Here I am guys :D, Sorry I have not been able to update but here I go! I also need some help, but you will find out at the end! THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DC: NOTHING IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sad face* :(**

* * *

Hinata was laying in her bed listening to _**Firefiles**_ by _**Owl City**_ (A/N: That is my happy song :D) She was bored out of her mind, because Neji and his friends went out to the moive to go see **_SAW VI_** and they left her out. So she got out her netbook and checked her IM.

_**Sunshine logged on**_

**Sunshine: Looks like nobody is on :\**

_**Ten10 logged on**_

**Ten10: HEY GURL WHAT UP!!!! :D**

**Sunshine: nothing much just bored out of my mind!**

**Ten10: Well, I can fix that**

**Sunshine: how?**

**Ten10: Embrace ur inner 5 year old XD**

**Sunshine: LOL :D, no but really**

**Ten10: well then i am stuck :\**

**Sunshine: u want to hang out l8ter**

**Ten10: Can't **

**Sunshine: Y **

**Ten10: grounded, oops moms coming c ya **

_**Ten10 logged off**_

**Sunshine: *sigh***

_**Lazycloud logged on, **_Hinata wonder who this "Lazycloud: is.

**Lazycloud: hey**

**Sunshine: do i no u?**

**Lazycloud: yeah, i am the same house as u**

**Sunshine: O_o Stalker!**

**Lazycloud: No wait Hinata i'm-**

_**Sunshine logged off**_

**Lazycloud: better go tell her **

_**Lazycloud logged off**_

_**

* * *

**_Hinata was hiding under her covers hoping the stalker would not come in her room and rape her. She hears her door open and her eyes widened, she heard foot steps coming closer until she felt somebody or something touch her. She let out an ear slipping scearm.

"Oww, Hinata why did you scearm?" asked the voice. Hinata peeked out from her covers to she this "voice". She saw Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU!" She throw the covers off and hugged him. "You scared me, I though you were the stalker!"

"Troublesome, Hinata I am _**Lazycloud**_"

"Oh." She let go of him. "Why are not with Neji and the others?"

"I did not feel like going, so I stay back." said Shikamaru, "Do you know where any good spots are to watch the stars?" Hinata looked at her clock and it was 5:45

"Yeah, follow me." Hinata said as she put on her shoes. The two walked to the big back yard. She lead him to one of the hills.

"Here we go." said Hinata as she laid down with Shikamaru. As they laid there watching the stars, they lost track of time. Hinata yawned and asked,

"Shikamaru can I use you as a pillow?"

"Um, sure." Hinata laid her head on Shikamaru's chest and shortly after she fell alseep. Shikamaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Once he reached the room he tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek, he relized what he did and left with blush on his face. He went downstairs and got something to drink. Ge went to the living room and watch some TV that is when the rest of the guys came in.

"THAT MOVIE WAS GREAT!" yelled Naruto.

"Quiet Naruto, Hinata is asleep." said Shikamaru.

"How was you day Shikamaru?" asked Neji.

"Pretty good...now I am off to bed." said Shikamaru as he went up to his room. "_Something happen between him and Hinata!" _though all the guys.

* * *

Tada, sorry if it sucked, but anyway I need a co-author, PM me if you want to be my co-author and tell me why and I will choose the best answer! Well R&R and be truthful! :D


	9. Chapter 7

**Tmj**- Hey peeps I am back!!!!! I bet you guys are soo happy that I updated my story called _**SUMMER! **_Well here you chapter 7! This chapter is for **aspiringsupervillin, **since you are a hardcore fan of Naruhina.

P.S. Nothing is MINE!!!!!!

* * *

It was one super hot summer day when Hinata was laying by the pool and listening to the radio, then the DJ said the next song is **Billionaire **by **Travie McCoy.** Hinata jumped right out her chair and turned up the music and started singing with the radio while dancing around. "_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad, Buy all of the things I never had, Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, Smiling next to Oprah and the Que_-" She stop dancing and singing when is saw Naruto standing in the doorway staring at her with wide eyes, Hinata had a full blush on her pale skin.

"That was some singing and dancing there Hinata, " said Naruto while walking towards Hinata, " I never knew you could sing and dance."

"Well, um yea I change." was all that Hinata said, but she thought to herself, "_Omg, I am such a DORK!!! ugh._" Naruto took a seat to Hinata and relaxed.

"So, Naruto where is everybody?" asked Hinata while sitting down on the edge on the pool with her feet in.

Naruto quickly said, "Well we are everybody." once that was said Naruto Thought to himself, "_smooth._" Hinata was confused then she remember that Neji was going to take the guys to park to play some flag football and then out to eat, but she thought Naruto went, but guess not. Naruto was not liking the silent Hinata, so he said, "Um, Hinata do you have any water guns?"

Hinata was shocked by the question, but she replied with, "Yes, do want me to get them?" Naruto gave a quick nod he watched Hinata get up from the edge of the pool and walk into the house. While she was gone, Naruto started thinking, "_Hmm, maybe I can get Hinata to fall back in love with me and when she does we can run off into the sunset and get married and have lots of children! _Naruto like that idea very much, he was wondering what was taking Hinata so long, he closed his eyes for a while. The next thing he knew was someone was standing over him, when he looked up he saw Hinata, he soon noticed that she had a purple water gun held to face and then BAM! Hinata had shot him right in the eye with the water gun. Hinata quickly got up and ran as fast as she could, but she could not do to the fact that she was laughing so much. She ran into the front of the house to catch her breath. When Naruto saw her ran to the front of the house, he sunk around to the side and grabbed the water hose. He quietly sunk up to Hinata.

"HA, I GOT YOU NOW HINATA!" Hinata turned around to greeted by Naruto with the water hose. Hinata thought to herself, "_Oh, shit!_" She soon was blasted by Naruto, but not a lot thank god she ran cross country and track in high school, she ran back to the back yard she need to find a place to hide. Then she got an idea, "I got it, the hill where I watched the stars with Shikamaru. She could here Naruto calling, "Oh, Hinata, where are you?" She took off running to the hill and crouch down. She could see Naruto and he could see her. She saw Naruto have his back towards her and facing the deep in the pool. Once again she got another good idea, "_I am going to pust him the pool, ha!_" She quickly got up and as quietly as she could, she ran and jumped on Naruto's back, and that cause them both to fall into the pool. Once Hinata reached the surface, Hinata looked to see if she could she Naruto, but that was no where to found, Hinata started freaking out. The next thing she knew she was pulled under the water. Once again when she resurface, Naruto was with her time and they both were laughing their asses off. "Haha, that was, haha fun Hinata."

"Haha, you are haha right!" was what Hinata said. Naruto saw that Hinata looked pretty good in a wet white tank-top, but thank god she had her bathing-suit under it. Naruto thought for himself, "_Why have I never noticed her how fun she was until now._" They both got out of the pool and dried theirselfs with some towels. Hinata was wondering when Neji and they other guys were coming home, she realized she was hungry due to the fact because her tummy was growling and so was Naruto's. She asked Naruto if he would like some ramen and you alright know what he is going to say. So, they ate their ramen and talked about how their lives has changed over the 8 years while she was gone. Soon Hinata yawned and Naruto heard her.

"Are you get sleepy Hinata?" Hinata just nodded and the next thing she knew was that she was being carried up the steps and into her room. Once she was put on her bed she fell asleep. When Naruto saw this he ran into his room and grabbed his little nine-tail fox and ran back into Hinata's room and gave it to her. Once he did that he went into his room and went right to sleep too.

* * *

**A Little Later**

Neji and the rest of the guys walked into a dark house and they knew that Hinata and Naruto were asleep. Neji was thinking, "_If that dude did anything dirty to my sweet little cousin, then I am kicking his ass!_" They rest of the guys were too tried to think of what they were going to do to Naruto, so they all went up to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tmj-** There you go Cahpter 7, I think this was the longest chapter and the best chapter that I have written so far. Well anyway Hinata still has to spent a day with Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke, so if you have an ideas please feel free to tell me. Please R&R, Thanks a bunch (:


	10. All Must Read!

Dear Fellow Readers,

I have some important news that deal with my story _**SUMMER!**_I am thinking that there will be no Sasuhina, it is just the way the story I have written the story. I think that it would better if there was no pairings. I am also thinking about adding Sai into the story as one of Hinata's friends. That way she does only Tenten. Finally I was think when I finish this story that they should be a sequel called _**FALL!**_-sigh- I know, I am really bad at creating good titles for my stories. Well, _**FALL!**_ will be about how the gang has just finished summer break and it is time to go back to school. Well Hinata surprises Neji by showing up to his school. That is all the ideas i have for the sequel so far, if you have any ideas for _**SUMMER!**_ or _**FALL!**_ please tell in the review or PM me. I will soon put up a poll asking the same question. I greatly thank you for reading this! Okay it time for me to go, but I will soon return!

With Love From,

FlapJack Lover (:

P.S. I will update when I get an idea for a KibaHina, GaaraHina and Sasuhina. I am always looking for ideas.

P.S.S.I just wanted to say thanks again. If you have not noticed I am a very thankful person, even in real life. I say thank you for the littlest things that people never say thank you for. Well gtg! LOL Text talk! :D


	11. Chapter 8

Me: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry for the late update. I have been really lazy. Well since I am on summer break I will be able to update. So I have some new to tell you guys, but I will tell you at the end, please read what is at the end. It is very important!

NOTHING IS MINE, HOMIES! Also a Kibahina moment!

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

It was a very hot summer night when Hinata awoke in her queen size bed. She got up and opened her window to let what little breeze there was. '_Ugh, it so hot!'_ Hinata thought to herself. She need a way to cool off. She opened up the door and peeked out into the hallway to make sure no one was up, because what she was going to do was as her father would say it would be 'unlady like.' She tip-toed downstairs and went into the kitchen. She flipped on the light, which she soon regretted because her eyes where not used to the lights yet. She soon spotted what she was looking for, she walked over to the freezer, opened and stuck her head in it. (lol, I have done that!) She loved the way the cold air swept over her sweat-cover face. '_Ahhh, a little better, but not good enough,' _Hinata thought to herself as she removed her head. She looked around the kitchen till she spotted the patio doors. '_YES! The pool will be the better way to cool off!' _Hinata quickly ran up the stair, into her room and grabbed her black and white two piece bathing suit. Then she walked into her bath room and grabbed her favorite beach towel. The beach towel was a very dark purple with black and white butterflies on it. She change into her bathing suit and then headed to the pool.

**~X~**

Kiba was awoken by the same summer heat that had awoken Hinata, but he did not know that, '_Fuck this shit, where is a fan!' _Kiba quietly stalked out of his room and walked into Neji's room. In Neji's room he saw that he had an A/C and a fan. '_Fucking loser, don't want to share!' _Kiba thought to himself, he grabbed the fan and soon walked out. Once in his room plugged up the fan and laid in his bed, and was happy that he had some-what of a breeze. Kiba soon heard what sounded like splashing in a pool. He looked outside and saw the most beautiful he has ever seen in his life time. He saw Hinata get out of the pool, dripping wet. He saw why she always wore those big, baggy jackets. He saw that she bent over to get her to get her towel, he also saw her ass, and he thought it was fine. Soon he picture Hinata underneath him in the nude and screaming his name. (Very bad thoughts Kiba!) While thinking about that little Kiba rose at that thought too. He quickly changed into his swim trucks, grabbed a towel and headed to the pool where _**his **_beautiful Hinata waited.

**~X~**

Hinata was doing laps in the pool when she heard footsteps, she quickly turned around to see Kiba in his swimming tunks. Hinata swam to edge of the pool.

"Oh, hello Kiba, are you doing out here so late?" Hinata asked as she saw Kiba lay his towel on one of the patio chairs. Kiba sat at the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in the pool and tested the water, it feel great compared to the hot sticky air. Kiba looked at Hinata and said, "I should be asking the same thing." Hinata watched as Kiba jumped into the pool and in the process, he got her wet. Hinata look at him and replied, "Well, I was awoken by the heat, and you Kiba?" Kiba swam over to her and said that he was also awoken by the heat. So Kiba and Hinata swam around for a while. Then Hinata was on the edge of the pool and she look at Kiba and said, "So, um hows is everyone back home?" Kiba stopped swimming and looked at her and answered her question.

"Well, you remember my dog?"

"Yea, how could I forget that little ball of fun." Hinata said remembering all the times that Kiba had brought his dog to school.

"Well, hehe he is the size of an over grown wolf," replied Kiba rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata looked at Kiba in shock that a dog could be that big, "Looks like someone ate a little too much of Kibbles-and-bits, so what else happened?" Kiba thought for a moment, then said, "Shino is the still same little creepy bug boy." Hinata laugh and said, "Hey, Shino is not a creepy bug boy!" Kiba just rolled his eyes at that comment and remember some more news to tell Hinata.

"Hinata?" said Kiba while watch Hinata with big those big beautiful eyes of hers.

"Yea, what is Kiba?" asked Hinata wondering what he was going to tell her. Kiba looked at her with a happy look in his eyes, "Remember Asuma?" Hinata was wondering why Kiba got a excited look in his. All Hinata knew about Asuma was that he was Shikamaru's favorite teacher. Also Kurenai's boyfriend. Hinata just nodded.

"Well, he became a father just a few months back." Hinata was happy to hear that Kurenai and Asuma had started a family together.

Hinata hugged Kiba thanking him for the wonderful news that he had given her. Hinata was glad she got to spent some time with one of her long time friends.

"Hey, Kiba I am getting kind of sleepy, what about you?" asked Hinata as she got out of the pool and started drying off. Kiba replied with a simple nod and he to got out of the pool and dryed off. They both walked in the house and went upstairs to their rooms, but Hinata stopped and Kiba saw this and he stopped too.

"I had a great time with you Kiba." said Hinata as she stood on her tippy-toes and gave Kiba a kiss and walked into her room with a blush on her pale face. Kiba to walked into his room with a blush on her tan face. "_This is one hell of a summer!_" thought Kiba as he went to sleep.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Me: Hey guys sorry if it sucked. It was 12:30 when I wrote it and I pretty sleepy. Well anyways to the news. If you have not notice all of my stories say: DISCONTINUED! But not the one-shots, I Hate The Homecoming Queen and SUMMER! Reason is I hate to say this, but I am kind of growing tried of FanFiction. One reason is some of my favorite writers are leaving FanFiction, They just grown tried of it or they like FictionPress. There is a part of me that still loves this place, as a still read some my favorites that love grows a little more. If you like to turn any of my discontinued stories into your own, go ahead but please tell me first. Reason I Hate The Homecoming Queen and SUMMER are not discontinued is I would like to finish them. I all know how I said there might be a sequel to Summer, well right now that is in my "IDK about it" section. Anyways I am going to bed it is almost one o'clock. Oh yeah before I forget I need some ideas for Sasuhina and Gaahina, those are my road blocks. PM me if you have an idea, thanks :)


End file.
